An organization may provide training opportunities to enable individuals within the organization to better perform in their particular roles. For example, a service providing organization may provide training opportunities to help customer service representatives improve the quality of service they are providing to customers or others who may interact with the organization. The training opportunities may include training materials that illustrate particular aspects of the service. The training opportunities may also include scheduled training classes or other events, and materials to guide self-paced study by the trainees.